Vizinhos - Neighbors
by a garota do prongs
Summary: "Um dia sua filha vai crescer, e vai estar olhando todos esses rapazes sem camisa na porta ao lado e... Nós vamos estar olhando também." UA - Não é adaptação do filme - E se os Evans morassem ao lado de uma fraternidade, com uma linda ruiva por filha e um James Potter aspirante a presidente da Delta Psi?
1. Chapter Zero

Do filme: Vizinhos...

"**Um dia sua filha vai crescer, e vai estar olhando todos esses rapazes sem camisa na porta ao lado e... ****Nós vamos estar olhando também."**

"_This entire time, you daughter is gonna be growing up, watching all these young shirtless men next door and… We're gonna be watching right back." Teddy Sanders (Zac Efron – Neighbors)_

DIsclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, nem o filme em questão.

Nota: A introdução é curta, porque meu foco está no desenvolver do relacionamento da ruiva e do maroto, e não na história antes deles.

Os Evans moravam em um bairro tranquilo, e se orgulhavam disso. Tinham acabado de ganhar uma filha, Petúnia, e estavam imensamente felizes, pois a Sra. Evans não podia engravidar. Era a vida que eles queriam. Mas naquele dia, tudo estava para mudar.

Mary Evans levantou-se pela manhã, alegremente assoviando uma música qualquer e rumou para a cozinha enquanto Louis Evans estava arrumando-se para o dia longo de trabalho que teria pela frente, Petunia ainda dormia.

Ouviu-se uma manifestação à direita de sua casa, e com uma espiadela, os dois notaram que novos vizinhos chegavam. Quem seriam eles? Ao sair na porta, notaram que não era apenas um casal que estavam mudando ao lado deles, e sim uma quantidade enorme de... Adolescentes?

- Oh... Meu... Deus...! – exclamou Mary Evans. – Não acredito nisso!

- Não pode ser! – disse Louis em concordância. – Uma... fraternidade?

Lá fora, Charlus Potter gritou:

- BEM-VINDOS AO NOVO LAR, DELTA PSI!

Charlus Potter era o cara mais bonito que todas as garotas locais já haviam colocado os olhos. Era charmoso, alegre... Extremamente encantador. Uma semana antes de comprar a casa para a fraternidade, ele havia feito algumas perguntas aos vizinhos, um pouco mais longe da casa em que estava interessado. Alguns diziam bem de todos os vizinhos, mas muitos ali não gostavam dos tal Evans. Ele havia ficado curioso, e fez uma pesquisa mais a fundo. Os Evans eram um casal jovem, que tinham acabado de ter uma filha, e eram do tipo conservador. Do tipo que detestaria uma fraternidade ao lado de sua casa. E como todo bom Potter, ele sabia que aquilo significava confusão. E desde quando Charlus Potter fugia de uma?

Na primeira festa da fraternidade, duas viaturas de polícia vieram conversar com ele dizendo que alguns vizinhos estavam reclamando do barulho alto. Ele sabia quem eram os reclamões, mesmo assim não o impediu de bater na porta do casal.

- Bom dia! – disse sorridente, quando a Sra. Evans o atendeu com uma expressão cansada – provavelmente uma noite mal dormida – e com uma careta de desgosto.

- O que quer aqui? – ela perguntou secamente. Charlus percebeu que seu charme e carisma não ia render-lhe um desconto. Resolveu ser direto.

- Eu gostaria de pedir que não chamassem a polícia da próxima vez. – o espanto da mulher lhe foi engraçado. Ela não conseguiria esconder uma mentira nem que a vida dependesse disso.

- E eu gostaria que vocês diminuissem o barulho da próxima vez. – rebateu indignada. Que ousadia daquele... moleque! – Eu tenho uma filha pequena, meu marido trabalha durante o dia e todos nós precisamos de uma boa noite de sono.

- Da próxima vez eu manterei mais baixo. – prometeu Charlus. – Mas não chamem a polícia. – e com uma piscadinha, ele virou as costas.

O grande problema foi que Charlus não deu muito valor ao pedido de Mary. Ele era o presidente da fraternidade mas não conseguia controlar os amigos, exatamente. Foi por isso e outros problemas que houveram muitas intrigas antes do ano terminar. Mas na ultima semana de aula, onde Charlus se formaria na faculdade e deixaria de ser presidente da Delta Psi, mais uma vez, Charlus bateu à porta dos Evans, para uma despedida.

- Olá! – disse sorridente, encontrando uma careta de raiva, em resposta. Sem esperar pela resposta, Charlus continuou. – Gostaria de dizer que foi um ano interessante e divertido, ser vizinho de vocês. Posso não ter dito, mas acho Túnia uma gracinha, vai ser uma grande moça quando crescer. – Mary ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Exatamente, ela vai crescer. E por todas as coisas que vocês fizeram para nos destruir, eu vim lembrá-los: Sua filha vai crescer, e quando ela for adolescentes, nós estaremos na casa ao lado, e ela vai nos olhar. – ele sorriu maldosamente. - E nós vamos olhar de volta. Nunca se esqueça dessas palavras.

E saiu andando triunfalmente da porta dos Evans, mostrando à Mary seu maior medo, e selando um destino que nem mesmo Charlus imaginaria.

Três anos depois de Petúnia ter nascido, Mary recebeu a notícia de que estava novamente grávida, de dois meses. Felizmente, a fraternidade ao lado de sua casa tinha resolvido dar festas apenas aos sábados, pois a partir daquele ano fatídico onde era a batalha os Evans contra os Delta Psi, outros vizinhos começaram a reclamar do barulho, e como aos sábados não existem meios para reclamações, eles se contentaram em aguentar apenas um dia de festa.

Louis encontrou Charlus em uma empresa quando precisou prestar serviços de contabilidade à mesma. Charlus havia casado com Dorea Heins, uma das garotas que ele encontrou na universidade onde estudava. Dorea estava grávida de quatro meses, trocaram um abraço. Fecharam o contrato e nunca mais se viram.

Petúnia cresceu e se tornou adolescente, como Charlus previra. Mas Petúnia nem sequer olhou duas vezes para qualquer garoto da fraternidade ao lado. Não, ela não era interessada em nenhum deles, e o sentimento era recíproco. Quando tornou-se maior de idade, ela mudou-se para outra cidade, cursando moda e tendências em outra universidade, onde encontrou Dursley e começaram a namorar.

Por outro lado, Lily nasceu. Era a ruivinha mais fofa que qualquer um já tinha botado os olhos. Os garotos da fraternidade ao lado sempre paravam para vê-la brincar, desde pequenina. Brincavam com ela, até mesmo tiravam uns dias de babá, pois a pequenina era encantadora. Mary havia esquecido o que Charlus havia dito sobre Petunia. E esse foi o grande erro de Mary.

Quando Lily começou a ficar mocinha, ela mesma percebeu que os olhares dos rapazes ao lado mudavam. Já não eram mais olhares e sorrisos bondosos, eram diferentes, intrigados. Ela teve que começar a fechar as cortinas todas as vezes que resolvia trocar de roupas ou fazer ginástica. Mas ainda assim, Lily não enchergava o que acontecia diante dela.

No auge dos seus dezessete anos, Lily era a moça mais linda de sua escola. No bairro, era adorada por todos os vizinhos pela sua educação e humildade. Era encantadora e charmosa.

Foi naquele verão em que James Potter entrou para a faculdade e consequentemente, para Delta Psi.

Nem os Evans, nem Charlus, imaginavam o que aconteceria no momento em que James cruzou a porta da Delta Psi e olhou pela janela de seu quarto, dando de cara com um par de pernas torneadas em um short curto e um rabo de cavalo ruivo fazendo ginastica com as cortinas escancaradas.

Foi onde a profecia de Charlus Potter deu início à maior dor de cabeça do Sr. E Sra. Evans.

N/A: Bom, pessoal, eu assisti Vizinhos no cinema. A minha história não tem nada a ver com o filme, como podem perceber. Pra quem quiser saber a confusão que foi, já tem o filme disponível para download e vale a pena baixar porque o filme é muito engraçado, principalmente para mim, que gosto de comédia tosca. Apenas uma frase do filme me fez ficar pensando e surgiu a ideia da fic – acho até que seria legal ter uma continuação do filme – Teddy disse logo no final do filme algo que me deu essa ideia a ser desenvolvida... E aqui estamos! Espero que gostem... Please, review!


	2. Chapter One

Capitulo 1

_Lily Evans, 15 anos._

Era verão, um dia ensolarado. Lily resolvera sair para caminhar, respirar o ar fresco da manhã de domingo. Como de costume, vestiu uma regata branca e shorts jeans, um tenis e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo – seu penteado favorito. Eram oito da manhã, cedo para quem gosta de dormir até mais tarde e tarde para quem gosta de acordar cedo. Para ela, o horário perfeito para fazer qualquer coisa. Pegou seus óculos escuros, fone de ouvido e celular, comeu três bolachas água-e-sal e saiu na varanda, sem prestar muita atenção pois estava ouvindo Brian Littrell cantando sua parte em I wan it that way. Sim, podia passar o tempo que fosse, ela ainda seria fã fiel de backstreet boys.

Alguns vizinhos a cumprimentavam efusivamente, enquanto ela se dirigia à calçada. Com um sorriso, Lily os cumprimentava com um aceno simples. Gostava de ser querida pelos vizinhos e ter sua imagem perfeitamente limpa no bairro. Era um exemplo de filha, seus pais se orgulhavam por ser assim. Na escola, notas impecáveis, comportamento igualmente exemplar. Mas no fundo, Lily gostava além da conta da atenção que chamava. Sabia o quanto era bonita, e gostava quando era notada. E amava morar ao lado de uma fraternidade repleta de hormônios masculinos. Ela sabia – tinha um sexto sentido quando se tratava disso – quando um garoto estava espiando sua janela ou seu quintal para vê-la. Ela também olhava, mas nunca um deles tinha realmente chamado sua atenção. Nenhum deles tinha algo diferente, pareciam sempre os mesmos de sempre, mudando apenas o nome. Muitos deles eram lindos de morrer, mas ela só não sentia algo, atração, fixação por nenhum deles. Marlene, sua amiga, adorava ir à sua casa exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que ela adorava morar lá. Marlene até saira com alguns, mas segundo ela, também não eram exatamente interessantes.

Naquela época, Amus Diggory era o presidente da fraternidade, extremamente lindo e fatalmente encantador. Atraído pela vizinha, fazia de tudo para chamar atenção de Lily. Obviamente ela tinha notado, até mesmo o achava bonito, educado e tudo mais. Conversava animadamente com ele quando o via à frente da casa, porém nada além disso.

Quando estava dando onze horas em seu relógio, resolveu voltar para casa. Pensando ainda em todos os anos que crescera brincando com os garotos da casa ao lado, ou rindo das palhaçadas que eles faziam para brincar com ela, retornou seu caminho.

Quase todos os garotos da fraternidade estavam no jardim, limpando a bagunça da festa do dia anterior. Ela fora convidada pessoalmente por Amus, mas sua mãe sempre dissera para não aceitar. Não que estivesse com vontade de ir – muito pelo contrário, ela via sempre como eram as festas da janela de seu quarto – mas ela via como a bagunça ficava após a festa acabar. Eles estavam com a mangueira ligada, e retirnado o lixo e aqueles tipicos copos vermelhos da grama.

- Hey! – ela acenou quando passava. Os garotos pararam o que faziam para acenar animadamente em retorno, alguns dizendo "oi Lily" outros "bom dia vizinha". Paul – um calouro extremamente desastrado – o que a levava a se perguntar o porquê tinham dado justamente a mangueira nas mãos de uma pessoa como ele – assustou-se e quando todos perceberam, Lily estava molhada dos pés a cabeça. Ainda com a mangueira apontada desastrosamente em direção à garota, Paul tornou-se vermelho por inteiro e afrouxou o aperto, parando instantaneamente a agua. Contando até três, a primeira coisa que Lily pensou foi seu celular novo. A segunda, era que seu sutien era rosa com bolinhas pretas e estava por baixo de uma camiseta praticamente transparente agora.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Paul, rouco. – Lily, por favor me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção...

Foi quando todos os garotos sairam do transe e começaram a rir ou assoviar.

- Sem problemas, Paul. – resmungou Lily, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse os garotos. – Afinal, meu celular ainda está funcionando. – ela terminou, sorrindo brilhantemente para Paul, que se possível ficou ainda mais vermelho. Respirando fundo, Lily virou-se para os garotos que ainda observavam-na risonhos. – Bom, boa limpeza, rapazes. – virou-se e andou apressadamente para sua casa, deixando todos os outros rapazes, inclusive Amus, de queixo caído.

- Essa garota é ou não é a perfeição? – perguntou o presidente, de boca aberta.

_Lily Evans, 16 anos._

Tinha acabado de receber uma ligação de Marlene, Dorcas e Emmeline, todas dizendo que haveria um show no fim de semana que gostariam de ir e que ela estava convocada a comparecer. As três passariam em sua casa dali meia hora para irem juntas ao cabelereiro. Estavam importunando-a dizendo que seu cabelo precisava urgentemente de um corte e uma hidratação. Olhando no espelho, notou que realmente fazia muito tempo desde que cuidara de si mesma. Suas cutículas estavam horríveis e seus cabelos menos brilhantes. Concordando com as meninas, correu para o banho. Cantando algum hit da sua boyband favorita, seu banho tomou mais tempo do que deveria. Quando ouviu o grito de sua mãe dizendo que as meninas tinham chegado, saiu correndo do chuveiro e viu que não tinha pego roupas, apenas a toalha. Xingando-se mentalmente, e ouvindo as meninas fazendo bagunça ao subir as escadas, saiu correndo pelo quarto de toalha mesmo, ignorando o fato da cortina estar aberta. Sem lembrar de fechar, foi revirando o guarda-roupa buscando algo para vestir.

- Oh droga! – grunhiu. Era sempre assim, quanto mais pressa, mais difícil de achar uma roupa comum para ir ao cabelereiro. Jogando roupas para todo lado, ela foi em busca de suas roupas de baixo, tomando-as por mais importante no momento.

Passou maquiagem, e só então foi em busca novamente das roupas. Quando colocou a calça jeans, a camiseta vermelha que tanto gostava, prendeu o cabelo, passou perfume e calçou uma sandalia, ela se lembrou da janela. Neste momento, as meninas bateram em sua porta do quarto, e ela correu para abrir. Sorrindo e reclamando, as meninas a puxaram para fora do quarto.

Antes de fechar a porta, ela deu uma olhada para sua janela, onde ficava exatamente em frente à janela da fraternidade.

Embasbacados, lá estavam mais de cinco rapazes, olhando diretamente para onde ela estava. Com uma piscadinha e um sorriso de lado, Lily fechou a porta, descendo animada para mais tarde, encontrar com a turma da escola no show que estavam combinando de ir.

xx

Aquele tinha sido o melhor dia da sua vida, honestamente. Lily estava animada, tinha chegado da escola, recebido sua mesada, comprado algumas roupas para usar no baile que haveria dali um mês, seus livros haviam chegado pelo correio, Backstreet Boys ia fazer um show próximo da sua cidade, e já estava com o ingresso em mãos. As notas do semestre haviam chegado, então provavelmente receberia algo em retorno. Colocou seu cd no rádio e ligou a esteira. Adorava fazer ginástica em seu quarto, sempre que estava animada. Estava tão animada, que logo após dez minutos, desistiu da esteira e começou a dançar em seu quarto, cantando e pulando, aproveitando o momento sozinha, já que seus pais tinham ido visitar sua irmã Petúnia. Esta, que estava noiva, havia pedido para irem ajudá-la com os preparativos do casamento, que seria em um ano e meio. "Nunca deixa de ser exagerada" pensou Lily, descendo as escadas correndo para preparar algo para comer. Ainda em dúvida se fazia waffles ou panquecas, ouviu seu celular tocar. Quando atendeu, Marlene começou a tagarelar sem parar, Lily resolveu sentar no sofá.

Meia hora depois, algo começou a cheirar muito ruim e a cozinha se encher de fumaça. Com um grito, Lily desligou o telefone e correu para a cozinha. Mas o alarme de incendio ja tinha tocado e acionado o registro de água, inundando tudo e molhando os eletrodomésticos. A porta da frente se abriu de supetão e mais de dez rapazes entraram correndo dentro da sua casa, apavorados. Lily nunca escutou seu nome sendo chamado de uma vez tanto como daquela vez. Vultos desligaram o fogão e uma confusão de braços a pegou à força e a levou para fora. De repente todos estavam tirando a camisa e enxugando o chão da sua cozinha. Achando graça, Lily tentou entrar na casa novamente e vários "não"s e resmungos do porquê ela deveria ficar fora da casa foi ouvido. Quando os pais dela chegaram, meio atordoados com a quantidade de rapazes em seu quintal, ficaram ainda mais confusos quando todos começaram a falar de uma vez só. Só se ouvia "Lily" e "fogo" e "incêndio". Apavorada, Mary correu até Lily, e foi quando a verdadeira história foi contada.

Lily havia deixado a frigideira com oleo no fogão quando Lene ligou. Suas panquecas estavam longe de serem feitas, e o óleo espirrou exatamente onde estavam o sensor de incendio, quando a agua caiu, caiu no óleo onde espirrou ainda mais para todo o lado. Após terminar de contar a confusão, foi quando Mary parou para analisar o lugar onde estava. Haviam mais de dez rapazes sem camisa em sua varanda. E sua pequena Lily no meio de todos aqueles hormônios. Apavorada, olhou para Lily, que demonstrava indiferença ao fato. Respirando mais calmamente, Mary agradeceu e dispensou todos aqueles garotos, e quando virou para Lily, esta tinha uma expressão divertida.

Louis saiu de dentro da casa, coçando a nuca, intrigado.

- Eu não sei o que você disse para esses garotos, Lils. – ele olhou para as duas mulheres, e respirou fundo. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, continuou – eles limparam a cozinha, não há um pingo de água ou óleo no recinto.

Lily riu. – Eu não disse nada, pai. – ela respondeu.

Não, claro que não, pensou Mary. Basta ela ser Lily Evans e esses garotos fazem impossível para chamar sua atenção.

Praticamente lendo os pensamentos da sua mãe, Lily sorriu internamente. "Não que eu esteja reclamando" pensou.

xx

_Lily Evans, 17 anos._

A campainha havia tocado. Lily tinha acabado de terminar a ultima unha do pé, saiu correndo do quarto e tropeçou antes de chegar até a porta. Xingando, desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, para receber uma Marlene igualmente irritada. Elas tinham esse dom de estarem no mesmo humor quase sempre.

- Oh Lily, eu te juro. – entrou tempestuosamente pela porta da sala, enquanto Lily a fechava. – Um dia desses eu _mato_ Sirius Black!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Você e seu vizinho, novamente. – respondeu Lily, ironicamente. – Eu me pergunto quando chegará o dia em que você me contará as novidades, Lene.

- Quais novidades? – perguntou Lene confusa, esquecendo-se momentaneamente seu instinto assassino.

- A novidade que você finalmente se agarrou com esse tal de Black, sinceramente! – disse Lily, em um tom que dizia claramente que Lene era lerda. – Não acredito que você, de todas as meninas, não percebe que está – obviamente, diga-se de passagem – atraída por esse cara!

Lene bufou. – O dia que eu estiver atraída por aquele acéfalo cachorro você vai achar um desses caras aqui – e apontou para a casa ao lado – atraente.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensativa. Era verdade, seria difícil ela se interessar por algum Delta Psi.

- Além do mais – continuou Lene. – ele é alguns meses mais velho que eu. E você sabe muito bem o que esses idiotas querem numa idade como essa. – jogando os cabelos negros para trás, Lene continuou. – eu quero um namorado, alguém que me traga segurança, não um babaca que só quer aproveitar por uma noite e esquecer meu nome pela manhã.

Lily concordava com o pensamento, mas infelizmente, Lene estava certa. Garotos naquela idade só pensavem em curtir. Elas queriam curtir também, mas não da mesma maneira.

- Eu sei. – suspirou Lily. – Foi por essa razão que até agora eu apenas provoquei esses garotos. – as duas riram. Era divertido mesmo. – Mas me conte, por que raios você quer matar esse Sirius Black?

- Oh você não vai acreditar! – começou Marlene, voltando a ficar irritada. Foram subindo as escadas para o quarto de Lily. – Eu estava lavando o carro do meu pai, porque ele havia pedido, e também porque ando precisando de dinheiro extra, você sabe, com as férias chegando, fim da escola e tudo mais. – frustrada, Lene respirou fundo – Black aparece atrás de mim _do nada_ e resmunga no meu pescoço "Nada mais sexy do que ver minha vizinha gostosa lavando o carro com roupas curtas" e sai, simplesmente _sai_, rindo aquela risada parecida com latido que ele tem!

Nesse ponto, até Lily ria da irritação da amiga. Lene olhou indignada para a ruiva.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, Lene, você sabe exatamente o que eu penso! – defendeu-se Lily. – Ele é louco para te agarrar! E você é louca para _deixar_ ele te agarrar!

- Besteiras! – resmungou Lene, gesticulando com as mãos. – Você não o conhece como eu. Ele é irritante, arrogante e idiota. E eu _não vou me agarrar com ele_!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, as duas sentaram na cama de Lily, sorrindo.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa sobre a fraternidade que aconteceu na semana passada...

- Lily, tem um negócio na sua sobrancelha. – disse Lene, chegando perto para ver o que era. – Parece pasta de dente ou estou muito cega... – Lene chegou ainda mais perto. – acho que você anda escovando até a testa!

Lily sentiu que estavam sendo observadas. Parou Lene no meio do caminho. Três calouros estavam de bocas abertas olhando para elas.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lene, seguindo seu olhar. De repente, como um click, Lily sorriu para ela. – Por que você está com esse sorriso maníaco?

Lily sorriu mais ainda ao responder. – Porque eles acham que a gente estava prestes a se beijar.

Nesse momento, elas ouviram alguém gritar "Elas vão se beijar!" provando à Lene que Lily estava certa. Sorrindo maquiavelicamente, Lene voltou-se para Lily. – Está na hora de provocar um pouquinho.

Elas trocaram um olhar de entendimento. Lily colocou sua mão esquerda nos cabelos de Lene e esta colocou sua mão esquerda no pescoço de Lily e quando estavam muito próximas, a mão direita de Lily fechou a cortina rapidamente.

De onde elas estavam, puderam ouvir um coro de "ahh" decepcionado.

- -xx- -

James não conseguiu tirar os olhos da visão que tinha desde que havia entrado no quarto. Aquela ruiva era a garota mais gostosa que ele tinha visto na vida dele – e olha que ele já tinha visto muitas mulheres bonitas. O jeito que ela se movimentava fez James ficar com calor. Céus, ele parecia um garotinho de catorze anos olhando pela primeira vez para uma garota mais velha. Na verdade, ele era o mais velho ali, afinal, pelo que ele tinha ouvido rapidamente, aquela garota estava terminando a escola ainda, enquanto ele já estava na universidade. Ela se chamava Lily, e desde que ela tinha treze anos, os Delta Psi já a observavam.

Então ele podia dizer que fora o sortudo da vez, ao ficar com o quarto que tinha a janela com vista privilegiada da ruiva. Ouviu um assovio admirirado, e antes de dar as costas para tal visão, soube que era Sirius quem tinha adentrado seu quarto.

- Meu... – começou Sirius, aparentemente sem palavras.

- Eu vi. – concordou James, deixando sua mochila na cama, dando uma rapida olhada na vizinha, que continuava a fazer exercícios cantando uma música qualquer.

- Não entendo como você, justo você, tem esse tipo de sorte, Prongs. – suspirou Sirius, jogando-se na cama e fechando os olhos.

James resolveu começar a arrumar suas coisas, afinal, passaria os próximos quatro anos naquele dormitório. Por ser um Potter, seu legado tinha lhe dado algumas regalias, como não precisar dividir dormitório com ninguém, e provavelmente poderia se tornar co-presidente no próximo ano. Também escapara dos trotes e desafios, diferentemente de Sirius, que seu legado ficava na Universidade de Oxford, do outro lado do oceano.

- Seus pais ainda não se conformaram com você estudando aqui ao invés de estar na Inglaterra?

- Não é culpa minha se eles quiseram deixar Londres e vir morar nos Estados Unidos. – respondeu Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu nem mesmo tenho o maldito sotaque arrogante que eles tem.

Terminando de colocar suas roupas no closet, James deu mais uma espiadinha na vizinha. Nesse momento, ela parou de fazer os exercícios e, como se ela soubesse que estava sendo observada, olhou diretamente para ele, pegando-o desprevinido. Ela caminhou até a janela, sem despregar os olhos dos dele, e com um quase sorriso, ela fechou as cortinas de supetão.

James ficou parado sem reação. Ela tinha o encarado despudoradamente mesmo? Ou era coisa da cabeça dele?

- Prongs? – chamou Sirius, pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez. Quando James virou-se piscando várias vezes para ele, Sirius sorriu ironicamente. – Não perca tempo olhando demais para essa vizinha. Ouvi dizer que até hoje, ela não se interessou por nenhum Delta Psi, e só fica na conversa. Não se apaixone, _veadinho_.

James não respondeu à provocação, mas aquelas palavras despertaram o sentimento que fazia parte de seu legado também: os Potter nunca conseguiam recusar um desafio. E no momento em que Sirius proferiu aquela sentença, _esse_ Potter foi despertado dentro de si. Ele ia coseguir.

- -xx- -

O baile da formatura seria em três meses e Lily não encontrava ânimo para participar. Havia recebido tantos convites quanto Marlene, porém nenhum que a interessasse. Não queria dar esperança a nenhum garoto da escola, achava todos eles entediantes, mesmo que alguns fossem seus amigos, não os via como acompanhante do baile. Dorcas havia aceitado um convite e Emme não havia sido convidada ainda. Lene e Lily estavam querendo combinar de irem juntas, sem par mesmo. Não precisavam de homem para se divertir, era o que Lene dizia. No fundo, Lily sentia que sua vida estava parada demais, queria algo novo.

Ao chegar em casa, sua mãe disse que ia fazer a compra do mês, e sem vontade de ir junto, Lily disse que teria que estudar. Na verdade, queria passar um tempo lendo, ou fazendo alongamentos. Tinha dormido de mal jeito a noite, e isso atrapalhou durante as aulas. Pensativa, resolveu que leria seus livros depois do alongamento.

Sentiu um par de olhos observando-a depois de um tempo. Discretamente, deu uma olhada para ver quem a observava. Era o moreno mais lindo que ela já tinha visto. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados, ela não saberia dizer o porquê, os óculos pareciam combinar perfeitamente com o rosto perfeito, o sorriso misterioso e o corpo – e que corpo – ela reparou quando ele se esticou para relaxar. Outro garoto estava junto a ele, igualmente bonito, os cabelos mais compridos e uma risada engraçada, da qual Lily sentiu ser familiar de algum modo, mesmo nunca tendo visto o rapaz na vida.

Voltou a se alongar, mas percebeu que estava sendo observada agora. Ao virar-se, o garoto dos óculos e cabelo bagunçado estava observando-a. O outro disse algo, que o fez fazer uma careta, que quase fez Lily rir. Ela continuou olhando-o fixadamente, para ver a reação. A maioria dos garotos que ela fixava o olhar, desviavam em vergonha. Este não. Ele continuou olhando-a como se analisasse todos os movimentos dela. Resolveu que ia que tomar um banho e dessa vez ela não deixaria a janela aberta, afinal, esse garoto era intrigante demais para ela ficar provocando.

Com uma sombra de um sorriso, ela inclinou-se para a janela, e fechou as cortinas, não sem antes notar que aquele rapaz ainda observava criticamente seus movimentos.

Naquela noite, foi a primeira vez que ela quis ficar na janela olhando para a casa ao lado.

xx


	3. Chapter Two

Capítulo 2:

_When I saw her walking down the street, she looked so fine, I just had to speak.  
>I asked her name, but she turned away, as she walked, all that I could say was:<em>

_Mm, mm, yeah, yeah _– Austin Mahone.

- xx -

- Nossa, Lily! – exclamou Alice assim que a viu entrar na sala. Alice era a única amiga do grupo que namorava, portanto raramente saía junto com as garotas. – Que cara de sono é essa?

As outras garotas pararam para avaliá-la. Lily e sono na mesma frase não combinavam. Ela tinha horários para dormir e acordar, para ter uma vida saudável e quase nunca saía de sua dieta. Mas naquele dia ela estava extremamente cansada. Resmungando alguma coisa, Lily se acomodou em sua mesa, enquanto a professora esperava outros alunos chegarem.

- Lily e mau humor não combinam. – cantarolou Dorcas, virando-se para trás com um sorriso gigante. Emme estava na mesma situação de Lily, mas por motivos diferentes. Seus pais tinham acabado de dar a luz ao seu irmãozinho, e o bebê chorava boa parte da noite, impedindo todos de ter uma boa noite de sono.

- O que te impediu de dormir, Lily? – questionou Lene, interessada. – A fraternidade só dá festas aos sábados, que eu sei.

Lily suspirou. Não queria contar o motivo de não ter dormido bem. Não ainda, pelo menos. As garotas iriam surtar, e McGonagall não era o tipo de professora que toleraria gritinhos histéricos em sua aula.

- Então? – insistiu Alice, ansiosa. Lily olhou para cada rosto à sua frente. Até mesmo Emme parecia mais acordada agora. Bufando, Lily disse um "depois" por baixo da respiração, agradecendo mentalmente à McGonagall, que havia começado a aula.

Estava parecendo que o dia ia ser longo hoje.

- **xx** -

.

As aulas se arrastaram, para a infelicidade das amigas de Lily e alívio da ruiva. Nesse meio tempo, ela pensava em inúmeras desculpas que poderia dar sem precisar contar a verdade. O problema era que Lily não conseguia mentir. Pelo menos não para as meninas, elas a conheciam bem demais para caírem em qualquer lorota que a ruiva tinha pensado. Todas as vezes que ela tentava se concentrar em alguma mentira convincente, ela se lembrava do garoto. Estava difícil de pensar em algo. Bufou. Por quê esse tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer justamente com ela? Era injusto. E lindo demais. "Droga" bufou ela, enfiando a mão nos cabelos ruivos, desanimada. "concentre-se na aula, cabeça de vento" uma voz parecida com a de sua irmã – irritante, obviamente – soou em sua mente. Mas aquele olhar a fez ficar com as olheiras que tinha em volta dos olhos aquela manhã. Ficar rolando a noite toda, Lily tinha descoberto, era agonizante. E pensar que ele tinha dormido à menos de dez metros longe dela...

- Evans! – exclamou Anna, uma colega da sala, quando Lily quase trombou com ela no corredor. Assustada, Lily parou abruptamente, evitando o esbarrão. – Acorda, ruiva louca! – e rindo, Anna seguiu seu caminho, fazendo Lily ficar vermelha. Quanto tempo fazia que ela tinha corado? Nem conseguia se lembrar. Aquele garoto tinha mexido demais nos seus sentidos, concluiu ela, começando a ficar irritada. Não era seu feitio agir dessa maneira. Ela ainda ia dar um jeito nessa situação, ou não se chamaria mais Lily Evans, oras.

- Lily Evans! – chamou Marlene, irritada. Junto dela, vinham as outras três, quase correndo para alcançar Lene apressada. – Onde pensa que vai? Você não vai fugir de nós!

Lily encolheu um pouco. Marlene podia ser bastante intimidante quando queria.

- Ok, - começou Lily, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. – mas aqui não...

- Vamos para os jardins. – sentencciou Lene firmemente, puxando Lily pelos cotovelos, e fazendo sinal para as outras as acompanharem.

Assim que sentaram, Lily ficou desconfortável. Eram quatro pares de olhos curiosos e ansiosos voltados para ela. E ela ainda não tinha pensado em uma mentira bastante boa e convincente.

- Ande, desembucha! – disse Alice, animada. – Antes que Frank me ache! Estou curiosa demais, Lily.

- Todas estamos! – concordou Dorcas.

Angustiada, Lily respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se perfeitamente do pequeno momento em que caiu na besteira de olhar para quem estava observando-a. Calmamente, foi contando. Detalhadamente. Cada segundo, cada detalhe do garoto. Quando terminou, as garotas suspiraram, sorrindo.

- Que gracinha! – comentou Alice.

- Que delicia! – disse Marlene.

- Que gostoso! – adicionou Dorcas.

- Que lindo! – terminou Emmeline, apaixonadamente.

Lily estreitou os olhos, "o que?" estampado claramente em sua testa. Como assim, suas amigas, ao invés de apoiá-la ou dar algum conselho, se viam apaixonadas pela sua narrativa horrorosa de como fora sua noite mal dormida?

- É melhor se explicarem agora. – exigiu, respirando fundo para conter a irritação.

As meninas pareceram acordar de seus pensamentos e finalmente fizeram o que Lily estava esperando: começaram os risinhos e gritinhos de excitação.

- Oh Lily! – começou Alice, com as maçãs do rosto ainda coradas, alegremente. – Você narrou tão detalhadamente que mal pude conter meu lado romântico sendo derretido! – ela tinha dito _romântico_? Lily estava incrédula.

- Dessa vez alguém fisgou o coraçãozinho da ruiva! – comemorou Dorcas, quase dando pulinhos, o que era praticamente impossível visto que estavam sentadas, pelo amor de Deus!

- Você tem que puxar conversa com ele ou eu vou te esganar! – sentenciou Marlene, rindo da cara de espanto da ruiva.

- Jamais imaginei que Lily Evans ficaria sem dormir por causa de um simples olhar. – comentou Emme, atestando algo que Lily tinha percebido mas tentava ignorar. Rapidamente tomando a dianteira, Lily se pronunciou.

- Exatamente! Foi um simples olhar. – as amigas não pareciam convencidas.

- Por quê, então, você nos deu uma história cheia de detalhes? – questionou Dorcas, espertamente.

- É, Lily. – concordou Marlene, maldosamente. – Se foi um simples olhar de um simples rapaz, por quê você perdeu o sono?

"É... por quê, Lily?" ela também se perguntou. Ele era mais um de muitos que haviam passado pela fraternidade e que não tinham chamado sua atenção.

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu sinceramente. – É apenas algo sobre ele... Me intriga...

- Então sugiro que vá ser 'desintrigada' por ele. – respondeu Alice, dando voz ao que todas ali pensavam, inclusive a ruiva.

Neste momento, elas mudaram de assunto, para o alívio de Lily. Mas mudar o assunto não quis dizer que ela iria parar de pensar no moreno de cabelos arrepiados e corpo escultural que estava, naquele momento, à espreita em seu quarto, ansioso para ter um vislumbre da vizinha charmosa mais uma vez.

- **xx** -

.

James tinha dormido maravilhosamente bem. Acordou sorrindo, pois havia sonhado com sua maravilhosa vizinha. Um sonho que ele jamais contaria à Sirius, ou o mesmo começaria um longo questionário sobre sua sanidade. Ele não era um santo – longe disso – mas também não saía com tanta frequencia quanto o amigo. Ele era seletivo, gostava de escolher seus encontros por nível de dificuldade. Quanto mais ele se esforçava para conseguir uma garota, mais rápido seu interesse crescia por ela. E alguma coisa dizia que aquela vizinha era osso duro de roer. Ele podia não ser um cachorro, mas ele ia se esforçar para consegui-la.

Só podia estar ficando louco! Aquela garota apenas o olhou, e por alguns segundos, ainda por cima!

Maneando a cabeça para jogar os pensamentos de lado, rumou para fora da cama. Já passava das dez e logo, pelo que entendia, ela iria sair da escola. Para matar tempo, resolveu jogar video game com alguns colegas da casa. Quando todos já estavam se adiantando para preparar o almoço, James resolveu que ia sair no jardim da frente, arrumar o que fazer.

"Não era para vê-la", continuava repetindo em sua cabeça.

Estava distraído demais com seus pensamentos, sentado na calçada, quando uma ruiva despontou na esquina. Ele levantou-se com intenção de buscar algo no quintal para fazer, e quando olhou, viu-a andando em direção à ele. Ela estava usando óculos de sol e vinha apressada. Ela estava tão linda que ele resolveu que ia falar algo.

- Hey. – disse sorrindo, quando ela se aproximou. Ele não notou que ela estava com fones de ouvido. – E aí? Qual é seu nome, ruiva?

Mas não houve resposta. Ela passou diretamente por ele, como se ele não tivesse dito nada, ou como se fosse um animal do qual ela desviou.

- Mm, - ele resmungou, sem graça, para si mesmo. – yeah. Obrigado pela resposta.

Quando Lily entrou na varanda de sua casa, James se indignou. Quem ela pensava que era?

Foi quando ele notou que ela estava dançando enquanto procurava as chaves em sua mochila. Com um movimento, o celular caiu, levando os fones juntos. Ao menos havia um motivo por ter sido completamente ignorado.

Mesmo assim, resolveu que deixaria essa vez passar. Afinal, ela não tinha culpa, exatamente, por não ter prestado atenção. Mas mesmo com a desculpa dos fones de ouvido, James ainda se sentia rejeitado. E ele nunca, jamais, tinha sido rejeitado antes.

Sem saber, Lily tinha ativado o pior lado de James.

**xx**

Dentro da varanda, o coração de Lily estava disparado. Ela abaixou o olhar quando passou pelo moreno, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que estava usando óculos escuros. Escutando música alta, ela apertou a mochila nos ombros e respirou fundo. Ela tinha ouvido ele dizer algo para ela, só não sabia o quê, exatamente. Preferia não saber. Se com um simples olhar – uma unica vez – esse garoto tinha desregulado todo o seu sistema de viver, imagine se ela parasse para ouvir sua voz ou trocar conversa. Não queria ser amiga dele, queria ser a vizinha distante.

Era pedir demais?

Sim, era pedir demais. Ela não fazia ideia de com quem estava lidando.

xx

N/A: Desculpem, primeiramente, pela formatação. Sou péssima com , sério. Não sei lidar de jeito nenhum com esse site, e estou com pouca paciência no momento para procurar entender como funciona as postagens. No word, fica com espaçamento ok, quebra de página e tal, e não sei porque _infernos _muda quando eu posto na , porque era suposto a ficar da mesma maneira. Os primeiros capítulos estão sendo curtos, mas provavelmente vão ficar maiores no desenvolver da história. Mais uma vez agradeço e peço que deixem reviews, por favor. Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
